Éternel
by CupcakeBaby
Summary: Ézrie thinks she is just a normal 17 year old girl. However, destiny has other plans for her. Follow her story of becoming a vampire, and meeting her soul mate Cade. Based on the YouTube show, Venin Abyss. Rated M just to be safe :P Read and Review please!:3
1. Éternel - Prologue

Éternel - Prologue

Ézrie sat on the tattered couch that decorated the middle of her mother's apartment. She glanced at the clock. 11:50 pm. By the looks of it, she would be spending another night alone.  
Her cat - Tiddles - mewed for her. Placing her hands either side of the kitty, she picked him up swiftly and placed him on her lap, where she began stroking him behind his ear, listening to him pur at her touch. She sighed heavily and flopped down into a lying position; curled up she closed her eyes and attempted to get some sleep.

"Ézrie..." The voice called "Ézrie...I need you..." It whispered, calling her, beckoning her to venture further into her dream.

"Who's there ?" Ézrie questioned, stepping further into the void of darkness that called her.

"It's me Ézrie...don't you recognise my voice..." The voice responded in a husky tone. It was now behind her, toying with her mind.

"What do you want ?!" She breathed turning around to face a pair of glowing, golden eyes...

Her eyes snapped open and the dream evaporated into nothing but dust. "It's the same dream every time! I can never see who they are!" She growled in frustration.  
Exhausted from the frustration, she laid down once more and closed her eyes, waiting for the same dream to welcome her into the darkness once more...


	2. Éternel - Un

Éternel – Chapter 1

It was no use, no matter how hard Ézrie tried, the dream kept replaying over and over, that same voice calling to her.

"Ézrie...Ézrie" It spoke, drawing her deeper into the nothingness of the darkness that consumed her dream.  
Whenever she got close to seeing who the voice belonged to, the dream slipped from her grasp, leaving her with nothing but those glowing, golden eyes staring into her own misty blue ones.

"What's the point" She huffed, "I'm never going to find who or why I keep having this dream..." She sighed rolling off the sofa and landing in a heap on the floor. The clock read 11:42 and she groaned. There was no sign of her mother returning, if at all.  
Tears began to well up in her eyes at the thought of it. Why did she leave her ? Didn't she love her ? Soon the pain became unbearable so she thought no more about it. She walked into the bathroom like a zombie, and she heard the voice again.

"You're not alone..." It spoke, comforting her, almost wiping away her tears.

She jumped, startled. "W-Who's there..." She whispered hoping there would be a reply, but there was no answer. She looked at the floor and simply shut the bathroom door and began preparing herself for the day.

Ézrie stepped out of the bathroom 10 minutes later. A towel wrapped around her petit frame. She walked into her bedroom, looking aimlessly through the rack of clothes, she picked out her usually combination of jeans with a kami top.  
After dressing herself she stepped out of her room and combed out her hair. There the voice called out to her again.

"Ézrie...I need you..." It whispered in her ear, husky and soft.

"Y-You need me..." She managed to stutter out looking around the apartment, even though she knew she would find no one there.

"I need you Ézrie.." The voice responded, and the glowing golden eyes appeared in her mind. "I need you..." The voice repeated.

Ézrie focused on the eyes tempting the owner of the voice to come forward. "What do you need me for..." She asked tilting her head to the side curiously.

"I need you to find me Ézrie...I need you to find me..." The voice spoke, the owner stepped forward a little. The build of the person made it obvious he was male.

She stepped forward reaching, trying to hold the only chance of meeting the member of the voice. "How can I find you ?!" She asked intensively, stepping forward again.

"I can't say" He began "I've already said too much Ézrie, I can't stay I'm afraid, once I'm gone, you won't remember any of this..." The male continued, stepping back into the void of her imagination.

"Wait! Please" She called. But he was gone, and the memories of their conversation ceased to exist.  
She stopped in her tracks, confused by what she was shouting at. She stood there pondering, searching through her mind for an answer of why she was so angry. After finding no trace of why she was enraged. She sighed and stepped out her apartment and locked the door behind her.  
Walking down the hall she began her everyday journey down the hundreds of rusting metal stairs. Even though there was an elevator just down the hall, the reliability was shocking and Ézrie didn't particularly want to spend at least three hours waiting for a repair team to come and rescue her.

When she finally arrived at the bottom she stepped out to the pavement. The town was busy and highly populated. Ézrie preferred more quiet isolated places, but she couldn't have her way with everything. "Now...Cat food..." Ézrie remembered clicking her fingers before setting off down the pavement, but she soon stopped dead in her track after hear the voice in her head again.

"Ézrie...Ézrie.." The voice spoke again

"No!" Ézrie whined covering her ears "Leave me alone!" She sobbed running forward on the pavement until the voice was silent again.

Soon Ézrie was presented with an idea. Walking along the pavement, making her way towards the pet store to stock up on cat food, Ézrie plugged in her iPod and began walking across the road nodding her head along to the beat of her music. Soon all attempts of contact with her were shut out by the blaring music that could be heard from the other side of the road.

The car came speeding down the road at least 20 mph above the speed limit. The driver saw her before he even had enough time to stop the car. The car ploughed into Ézrie's side and sent her rolling over the car's hood and landing on the other side of the car on the road.  
Blood poured from the back of her head where she had hit the concrete. Staring up at the sky and feeling her life drain away. The voice spoke to her head again.

"Close your eyes Ézrie..." He spoke as if he was there with her "Close your eyes..." He repeated. And as people began to gather, screaming in shock. Ézrie felt her heart slow and her breath come to a shallow speed, closing her eyes, she took her last breath and began the descent into the eternal slumber.


	3. Éternel - Deux

Éternel – Chapter 2

Her eyes snapped open. And they weren't the same misty blue ones as before. Her cool blue eyes had now been replaced with dark, crimson red ones and they glowed as if they were alive their self.

"W-Where am I...?" Ézrie whimpered picking herself up off the floor and looking around the room. The memories remained fuzzy as she looked around the room and she soon recognised it as her apartment living room.

"What...happened" She slurred out stumbling over to the door, but before she could open it, she felt a thirst unlike any other before. Clawing, gnawing at her to be set free. Gasping a little she stumbled away from the door and she landed in a heap on the floor. Breathing heavily she crawled over to the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Maybe she had just fallen over and hurt herself again, all she needed was some waking up and she would be fine.

She collapsed by the sink and twisted the taps until a sufficient amount of water was flowing out of them. Cupping her hands, Ézrie filled her palms with cold water and splashed it on her face. Looking up to the mirror she jumped back in shock. There was no reflection staring back at her. She rushed forward and placed her hands either side of the mirror and still no copy of her appeared.

"Maybe the mirror is just dirty" She panicked rubbing the mirror frantically with her sleeve hoping that there would soon be an image of her staring back. But even after 5 minutes of scrubbing at the mirror, no image returned her glare.

"What's going on!" She screeched running out of the bathroom. She was in the living room before she even realised it. "How did I do that ?!" She thought to herself. Ézrie ran back and forth from the bathroom to the living room and it was clear that her speed when running had increased a great deal. Confused by this sudden change Ézrie walked out of her apartment and knocked on her neighbours door.

"Hello Ézrie!" The cheery woman smiled. "Is there something you need ?"

Before She could even say anything, that began to increase and Ézrie found herself staring at the woman's main vein in her neck. "Something's...happened" She eventually managed to slur out, still staring at the womans neck.

"Well would you like to come inside" The woman offered, stepping aside to let Ézrie into her apartment. Ézrie dragged her self inside and perched on the edge of the woman's sofa, still pondering on the thirst that begged to be satisfied.

"What seems to be the problem deary..." The woman asked taking her hand comfortingly.

Ézrie stiffened at her touch and the thirst began to rage inside her, screaming to be let out. "Let me Out!" It called to her "Set Me Free!" It begged. Wincing Ézrie fell to the floor and began to breathe heavily, sweat dripping down her forehead.

"Ézrie ?! What's wrong ?" The woman gasped kneeling beside her and helping her up. Everything seemed to go in slow motion then, as Ézrie stood up and latched onto the woman's neck. Her fangs piercing her skin.  
Ézrie gulped down the blood absorbing every drop. Once the woman had been completely sucked dry, she dropped her body and regained control of herself again. Blood trailed down her chin and stopped just before her collar-bone. She panted, letting her vision fix itself. When she saw the woman sprawled out on the floor she panicked. What had happened ? The last thing she remembered was the woman inviting her inside, the rest was all hazy. Searching for answers, Ézrie looked down at her hands and noticed that the were drenched in blood.

"N-No...I didn't! I wouldn't!" Ézrie cried out in angst. She fell to her knees and sobbed tears dripping down and splattering on the floor. But these tears were no ordinary ones. Their colour matched the colour of her eyes.  
Shivering she looked down at the floor and saw that her tears were not tears made of water. "Blood..." She mummbled standing up shakily. "What's happening to me..." Ézrie whimpered wiping her eyes frantically. She dived for the tissue box and began scrubbing the blood off her face before stumbling out of the apartment and rushing into her own. Slamming the door shut she began to sob. Falling against the door she hugged her knees, staining her jeans with her blooded tears.

"Why is this happening to me!" She wept steadying herself. One thing was sure, she couldn't stay where she was. Whipping the door she rushed down the stairs. Tripping up 3 stairs before the bottom she landed on her back her head against the wall. Making a silent sniff Ézrie stood up and walked out into the blissfully cold night time and ran franticall across the road.

A car screeched and steered away from her. Ézrie kept on running whilst the driver cursed at her from his window. Soon she reached the city park and she flung open the gates and spirnted down the path. Her speed was unimaginable, she ran around 10 miles in the space of 2 minutes and stopped in the middle of a densely wooded forest. Hearing a twig snap she spun round to just a miss a figure move almost as fast she did and stand behind her. Turning around Ézrie was faced with the sight of a tall grown man with glowing red eyes, red hair, and perfectly white skin. He smirked showing a set of straight white teeth and...fangs.

"At last!"He spoke "I've found you..." He continued and began walking towards her.

...

"Who-Who are you...?" Ézrie asked looking the males crimson eyes that matched hers.

"I've been looking for you..." He replied bluntly. Clearly he didn't want to be here as much as she did. "I need you to come with me Ézrie"

"What ?! No !?" She said starled a little "And how do know my name ?" She demanded standing her ground.

The male sighed and shook his head impatiently. "There's no time to explain, please don't make the difficult" He spat out getting annoyed.

"I'll be going no where with you...whoever you are..." She said raising an eyebrow.

The male looked at her scowling "The name's Adrien..."

"Well then _Adrien" _Ézrie replied hoarsely "I'm not going anywhere with you.." She told him turning away and walking in the opposite direction. In an isntant her was in front of her again.

"What now ?!" She growled and stopped half way confused by the sound she just made.

"I've been told to come and collect you, so that's what I'll do.." He said hoisting her up and throwing her petite body over his shoulder. He then began walking in the direction from which he came.

"Let Me Go ?!" She screeched kicking and hitting his back.

"Stop it" He hissed holding her arms with his other arm. He walked along casually not really bothered about where he was taking her. Or maybe he just wanted to annoy her.

"Where are you taking me ?!" She demanded to know.

He ignored her and continued walking along the forest path focusing on getting to his destination rather than the insolent new-blood on his shoulder.

"Adrien !?" She screeched and he stopped suddenly frowning before continuing on his way.

"Stupid Girl..." He mummbled to himself, but not before Ézrie thumped him hard in the back which made him stumble and almost drop her.

"Nice Try Ézrie, but if I know one thing and that's you're getting back to Latimer's mansion whether you like it or not" He growled warning her. Adrien then continued on his way.

"Who's Latimer ?" Ézrie asked in a sweeter tone.

"It's a long story" Adiren grumbled "And it would be best if I don't spoil the surprise" He continued and a slightly evil smirk spread across his face.

"We have time, it looks like you're not in much of a hurry!" She spat back.

He let out a long, heavy sigh. "Latimer said you would be like this...Ézrie..." He said rolling her name off his tounge.

"Go away...I don't like you..." She grumbled folding her arms.

"Well you'rs stuck with me sweetheart..." Adiren chuckled and he soon began to pick up his speed. He soon set off into a run to cover more ground quickly. It took him around 10 minutes to reach his destination. He placed Ézrie down in front of the main gates and opended them.

"Well go on...or do I have to carry you inside as well.." He scowled pushing her forward enough so her could close the gates. When he realised that she wouldn't be moving anytime soon, he took hold her wrist and dragged her along towards the mansion's front doors.

Ezrie looked up in awe and she was presented with a beautiful medieval style mansion, at the doors stood two men watching Adrien foward.

"Latimer...Cade." Adrien standed bluntly coming to stop with Ézrie beside him.

Cade glanced at Ézrie and studied her for a moment before finally following Latimer down the stairs to greet her.

Latimer approached her and looked down at the trembling teenager. "Welcome Home."


	4. Éternel - Trois

Éternel – Chapter 3

"Home ?" Ézrie repeated tilting her head to the side.

"Yes, home Ézrie" Latimer said taking her hand and leading her inside the mansion foyer. Adrien and Cade followed behind. The doors automatically closed behind the and Ézrie gasped turning around to face Adrien and Cade staring down at her.

"Get out of my way!" She protested staring back up at them.

"No..." Adrien said bluntly. "You're staying here whether you like or now. Sweetheart" He smirked glaring down at her.

"Adrien..." Cade sighed "You're not helping, patronising her isn't going to make her want to stay..." He continued shaking his head slightly.

Ézrie smiled at his comment and stuck her tounge out at Adrien before continuing to follow Latimer. He led the group into on of the sitting rooms and nodded to one of the couches decorated with pillows.

Adrien took the opportunity and flopped himself in the middle of a couch spreading his arms out along the sides. Ézrie raised and eyebrow before Latimer gestured her to sit down.  
She perched on the edge of the couch next to Adrien. Cade sat down on a separate sofa away from them. Latimer done the same and looked at Ézrie for a second before smiling at her. She returned the smile still very confused.

"Do you know who you are Ézrie ?" Latimer asked his voice husky and low.

Ézrie tilted he head to the side "Yes...I'm Ézrie, but who are you ?"

Adrien chuckled "She doesn't know Latimer, it obvious she doesn't so why don't you just _tell _her instead of wasting time." He grunted.

"This isn't as easy as it looks Adrien..." Cade sighed leaning back on the chair "If she doesn't know then she'll have to be told yes, but we don't know how she'll react."

Ézrie looked at them frowning "Can you not talk about me as if I'm not here ?!" She huffed folding her arms.

"Adrien...Cade, if you could both just leave the room..." Latimer suggested. The pair nodded before getting up and exiting the room leaving Latimer and Ézrie alone to talk.

"Now, Ézrie, I sent Adrien to bring you here for an important reason..." Latimer explained. "This may become as a little bit of a shock to you, but, how you've been brought up is a lie..." He sighed looking at her directly.

Ézrie become even more confused by this and began to try and process what he had just told her "What do you mean...like I'm adopted or something ?" She asked him and he nodded slightly in response.

"Not exactly, but along those lines..." He replied looking at her "Ézrie you're not who you think you are, it's a long story and I don't want to scare you with what I'm about to tell you.."

"You're scaring me already. You're not human, I know that at least, so what are you ?" She asked studying him for a moment.

"Vampires" Latimer replied directly as he prepared for her reaction.

"V-Vampires ?! But they don't exist!" Ézrie protested begining to panic.

"Yes the do, and you're one of them.." Latimer told her.

"No I'm not! Stop talking crap!" She said her breathing becoming a faster pace.

"Ézrie, please calm down!" Latimer sighed coming over to her and attempting to calm her down.

"No!" She growled pushing him away "Get away from me!" She shouted running out the door and into the front gardens of the manor.

"Ézrie!" Latimer shouted after her running out into the gardens. He was beside her in less than a second, his speed had become more refined over the hundreds of years he had lived.

"What do you want from me ?!" She breathed tears forming in her eyes as she began to shake with fear.

"Ézrie please calm down..." Latimer said calmly "I'm not going to hurt you...please just listen..." He sighed taking hold of her shoulders to steady her.

"Just tell me what you want..." She whimpered staring into his golden glowing eyes and she began to shake realising who he acutally was. "It's you..." She suttured. "You're the one who's been speaking to me in my head!" She said her eyes widening.

Latimer sighed and nodded solemly "Yes Ézrie, I have been speaking to you because I've been trying to find you..." He told her reasuringly.

"But why, why me ?" She demanded looking into his eyes.

"Because Ézrie" He began "You're my daughter." He finally admitted.

At the sound of his words Ézrie felt her self falling and was welcomed by the cold grass beneath her, where her eyes closed and she slipped into an unwanted sleep.

...

Ézrie's eyes fluttered open and the sight of a beautiful old style bedroom. She rubbed the silk sheets between her fingers and stepped out of the bed. Stumbling a bit she used on of the posters to steady herself. Breathing heavily she sensed a presence outside the bedroom and flung open the door to find Latimer and Cade standing in front of her.

"What is it ?" She asked slightly alarmed.

"Did you sleep well Ézrie ?" Latimer asked stepping into her room and Cade followed.

"Yes thank you, but my memory of how I got here is fuzzy.." She sighed holding her head.

"Simple" Latimer smiled "Cade carried you..." Latimer ended nodding his head towards Cade and Ézrie felt a little flush of pink appear on her cheeks.

"Do you remember what was said to you Ézrie ?" Latimer asked her urgently.

"Yes" She responded simply "I remember well, I'm your daughter, is that correct ?" She asked looking up onto Latimer's paper white skin. Her eyes studdied his light blonde hair and youthful face. She notcied two paralell scars and began to let her mind wonder on how he got them. Then glancing at Cade who seemed to be in a daydream of his own. She searched around Cade's flawless white skin and around his deep black hair that seemed to never be out of place. Her eyes met his sparkling gold ones, and it was if time stood still. Locked in her standing position Latimer raised and eyebrow and nudged Cade who broke the connection.

"Ézrie...?" He asked tilting his head slightly.

"Huh ?! What..." Ézrie stuttered.

"I was saying about how I was planning to help you control your thirst..." Latimer repeated.

"My...thirst..." Ézrie replied

"Yes, as a new born we cannot let you out of our sight, we need to make sure that you can remain sane around humans before we let you out on your own, think of it like babysitting..." Latimer told her.

"Baby-sitting ?! I do not need to be watched over!" Ézrie growled.

"Don't worry, it's not like we're going to prevent you from having your freedom, in fact this is why I brought Cade here..."

"Why exactly did you bring him here..." She asked looking over at him again.

"Cade is going to be the one who will watch over you, he'll help you to control your thirst Ézrie" Latimer replied smiling

"But why can't you do it ?" She asked

"Oh thanks..." Cade huffed

"No It's not like I meant that it's just...oh nevermind.." She sighed looking at the floor slightly guilty.

Latimer chuckled "It's because I have my own problem to watch over" He told her looking out the door to Adrien who was attempting to sneak past with several bottles of vodka and gin. Latimer shook his head and sighed at Adiren who spritned down the stairs. "If you'll excuse me I need to prevent an alcoholic crisis..." He continued walking out of the room.

"Soo...erm...?" Ézrie began looking around the room awkwardly avoiding eye contact with the vampire now alone in the room with her "So I'm guessing you're a vampire too...?"

Cade looked at her properly this time and nodded "Yes I am Ézrie, but I'm different to you" He told her taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"How are you different from me ?" Ézrie replied standing in front of him.

"Well, you see, I have gold eyes right ?" He began

"Right" Ézrie repeated sitting beside him.

"And you have red eyes, You're a hunter, I'm a harvester. I kill much less than you do, therefore I'm a lot less savage..." He explained

"So you're going to help me become a harvester ?" She wondered

"Yeah pretty much, but it isn't going to be easy..." Cade sighed shaking his head.

"Why not exactly..." Ézrie replied

"It's going to take a while for you to get used to your new form, you can't go out in the sunlight, you're tired during the day and I'm sure you've noticed the dramatic changes in your strength and speed..." Cade explain now standing and looking down at her.

"Well to my speed yes, but not to my strength, what's different about it ?" She asked

"You're a lot stronger now, which will come in helpful once you are in control of your thirst." Cade smiled

Ézrie returned the smile and that seemed to make him smile even more. Winking at her, Cade exited the room leaving her to her thoughts. Ézrie sat down on the bed again and began daydreaming about all the events yet to come.


	5. Éternel - Quatre

Éternel – Chapter 4

"You ready" Cade asked smirking at her determingly

"As ready as you are" She grinned waiting for his command.

"Ready...Set...GO!" Cade spoke and he rushed off out of the main gates.  
Ézrie raced after him closing the distance between them. Jumping over several logs and rocks she ran beside him beaming, almost tripping over a twig and steadied herself and glanced at Cade who laughing un controlably.

"Shut Up" She mummbled looking away whilst still keeping up with him.

Cade chuckled "No..." He smiled running closer to her and tripping her over a log. Ézrie fell forward but he caught her arm pulling her back so she was dipped down in front of him. Their eyes locked for a second before Cade pulled her back into a standing position.

"Thank...You" Ézrie eventually managed to say.

"You're welcome" Cade replied leaning against the tree. He looked around and tried to think of something that made the situation less awkward. "Have I showed you about your strength yet ?" He asked her with the idea suddenly coming to mind.

"No, not yet" She replied looking at him and waiting for his demonstration.

"Alright well then" He smiled "You see that boulder ?" He said nodding over to a large grey boulder leant against a tree.

"Yeah..." She said walking over to it "What about it ?"

"Pick it up" Cade stated

"What ?! But it's huge!" She laughed thinking he was joking.

"Just try Ézrie..." He smiled leaning against the tree again.

"Well alright...fine" She sighed placing her hands either side of the boulder and lifting. Surprisingly, the boulder obeyed her command to be lifted and it was soon above her head easily. "What the...?!" She said almost dropping it in shock.

Cade came over and steadied her my placing his hands either side of her waist helping her balance the weight of the rock evenly. Ézrie jolted a little and her cheeks became a bright red from his touch.

"I can do it myself you know...but thank you" She giggled placing the rock down turning to face him.

"Well, I think we should get back now, it's almost sun rise..." Cade said looking up at the sky.

"Alright" She smiled "Last one there is a rotten egg" Ézrie smiled shooting off getting a head start. Cade followed behind and caught up with her easily

"HAH" He chuckled over taking her and running into the mansion gates first. He hid behind a pillar and waited for her to come through the gates. Ézrie ran in a few seconds later.

"Cade..." She said catching her breath and looking around the garden.

"BOO!" Cade shouted jumping out of his hiding place and tickling her. Ézrie giggled and squirmed around trying to get away. Adrien walked past returning from his hunting trip.

"Christ get a _room"_He scowled at them.

Ézrie raised and eyebrow and shoved him a bit "You're so miserable ginger..."

"Ginger ?" Adiren repeated turning around to look at her "Is that my name now ?" He asked glaring at her

"Yep..." She replied smiling at him cutely.

"You're so irritaiting" Adrien huffed walking inside and leaving the door open. Ézrie looked at the floor sadly and walked inside without saying a word. Cade sighed and shook his head walking inisde and closing the door behind him.

"Just ignore him Ézrie" He told her placing his hand on her shoulder. "He's just a difficult person..." Cade explained.

"It's alright, It'll take time but we'll get along eventually" She smiled turning around to face him.

Cade smiled back "That's a mature thing to think Ézrie, how old did you say you were again ?" He asked her

"Seventeen" She replied "Why ?"

"You're wise for your age Ézrie, don't grow up too fast" He chuckled.

She smiled and laughed along with him "I promise I won't"

"Good" Cade grinned "Now go on up to bed, the sun's rising..." He told her

"Alright, Good Night Cade..." Ézrie replied, and she walked up into her room closing the door behind her.

Cade smiled and for the first time he felt happy for a reason. He finally had someone in the world he could call his friend.

...

The next evening Ézrie walked down the stairs to find Latimer, Cade and Adrien all sitting around in one of the living rooms, Latimer saw her and got up to greet her.

"Good Morning Ézrie, or should I say evening" Latimer said chuckling at his own joke.

Ézrie smiled sweetly excited by the news. Cade smiled with her happy for her.

"I think you'll be able progress a lot quicker than we expected..." Latimer said

"How Wonderful" Adrien said huffing.

"Adrien...Please..." Cade growled getting a bit defensive

"No it's fine, he's the one who has a problem anyway" Ézrie replied glaring at the red haird vampire who was now glaring down at her.

"_I'm _the one with the problem, I don't have a problem with you, you're just irritaiting" He hissed.

"Yeah well I'm sure a lot of people here could say the same about you!" Ézrie spat back in return. Latimer and Cade both got up at this point to seperate the two who were close to fighting. Dragging them apart Latimer and Cade sat them down on seperate chair. Latimer as forced to sit beside Adrien to make sure he cooled off. Ézrie however was sitting down not saying a word. Cade looked at her,a nd his look soon developed into a stare, Making sure that she didn't kick off again.

"If you two could please just stop fighting" Latimer sighed restarining Adrien.

"It's not my fault she's so _annoying _is it ?!" Adrien growled at her.

"Adrien that's enough" Cade said stepping in front of Ézrie "She's done nothing wrong..." He said glaring at him.

"Well she's the one who shouldn't even be here in the first place, I mean, she's just a little girl!" Adrien growled pulling away from Latimer.

"I am not!" Ézrie hissed stepping in front of Cade.

"Yes you are, you're a lonely little girl, am I correct in saying that even your own mother left you, I'm not surprised she didn't want you..." Adrien smirked looking at Ézrie who was now engraged. She lunged at him and pushed him over. She straddled him and began punching him several times in the jaw, blooded tears of anger and despair running down her face.

"My mother wants me!" She screamed at him. Cade hooked his hands around her arms and dragged her off him. Latimer came round and took Adrien away upstairs leaving the distraught Ézrie and Cade alone.  
Cade wrapped his arms around her and stroked her hair, rocking her gently until her breathing returned to normal and she too in turn hugged him back.

"I'm Sorry..." She mummbled looking at the floor.

"It dosen't matter, you're both alright and that's all that matters" Cade told her wipping her tears away with his thumb.

"Thank You Cade" She smilled looking up at him.


	6. Éternel - Cinq

Éternel – Chapter 5

Ézrie said no more words to Adrien for the fear he would leave her in that state again, instead she spent most of her time training with Cade. Weeks had past since she first came to the mansion, and she had progressed a lot, however her thirst was still an issue, whenever she was presented with blood the thirst took control of her, and her crimson red eyes glowed until they were satisfied.

"It's no use..." She sighed flopping down on the couch "I try and try but I'll never suceed..."

"What happened to optomistic Ézrie" Cade chuckled sitting down beside her.

"Optomistic Ézrie didn't really expect to become a vampire..." She huffed folding her arms.

"It's not all that bad" Cade began "I mean, you're a lot stronger and faster, and you've progressed so much since you came here" He told her smiling

"Thank You" She grinned up at him "But...I miss my old life..." She sighed looking at the floor

"I miss mine too sometimes but then I remember all I have here..." He told her

"But what do I even have here" She asked looking up at him.

"You have me..." He smiled at her. "And Latimer of course, you forget how much he cares about you..."

"You're right as usual" She chuckled standing up "Thank you Cade" She smiled and walking off to the kitchen. Cade smiled and leant back on the couch thinking about her. Ézrie meanwhile was busy gathering ingredients and equipment and began to mix them all together. Soon a wonderful smell of almond and coconut spread out around the rooms.

"Ézrie what're you making ?" Latimer asked walking to the kitchen, he could smell this scent from his study "They smell delicious"

"Cookies!" Ézrie giggled in reply watching the perfectly shaped cookies rise in the oven.

"You like baking then ?" He asked her coming to join her in watching them cook.

"I've baked ever since I was little" She smiled opening the over door slightly so she could check on them.

"What are you baking them all of sudden then ?" He asked her.

"Well..." She began running over and closing the door "They're for Cade..." She admitted

"Cade ? Why is that ?" He asked her chuckling

"Well, I want to thank him for all that he's done for me...and I just want to do something nice for him" She smiled running over to the oven again.

"You seem to have quite an attatchment to him.." He replied folding his arms and leaning against the door.

"Well, he's erm nice..." She said looking away so he couldn't see the red flush that was now on her cheeks.

"Aww, does someone have a little crush..." Latimer chuckled coming over to her.

"W-What ?! No!" She denied standing up and acting innocent

"He's an honourable man, It's alright if you do..." Latimer told her sympathetically

"Well maybe a little bit" She sighed looking at him. Latimer raised an eyebrow is disbelief "Okay maybe a lot then..." She finally confessed.

Latimer smiled at her "Well then why don't you tell him..." he suggested.

"I wouldn't have the confidence to..." To she replied taking out the cookies and placing them on the cooling rack.

"Why don't you ?" He asked coming over to taste one of thhe cookies. Before he could take one Ézrie slapped his hand lightly.

"Not for you" She chuckled handing him a spare one. Latimer bit into to and chewwed it apprtiatevly.

"mmm" He said smiled after swallowing. "So why won't you tell him..." He asked again. Ézrie sighed hoping that he had forgotten the subject.

"It's just, he deserves so much better..." She sighed taking out the icing sugar and mixing it.

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much Ézrie, Cade would be lucky to have you..." He told her nicking some of the icing.

"You think so ?" She smiled placing the bowl down.

"I know so" Latimer replied bringing her into his arms in a protective hug.

"Thank You Latimer..." She smiled hugging him in turn.

"Tell him after you've decorated the cookies..." He told her mixing the icing sugar to help her.

"But what is he rejects me..." She said worriedly

Latimer smiled spreading the icing sugar evenly on the cookies. "He won't Cade maybe secretive, but I know when he likes someone" He told her.

"Alright" She smiled. They continued spreading icing on the cookies and finished 3 minutes later between the two of them. Ézrie walked out of the kitchen and placed the tray on the coffee table in front of Cade. She sat down beside him smiling.

"For me ?" Cade asked chuckling.

She nodded "Yep" She smiled "Try one..." She said handing one to him. Cade bit into the cookie and chewed. Swallowing the cookie he looked at her satisfied, these are really good Ézrie"

"Thank you" She giggled "I wanted to talk to you about something..."

"Sure, go ahead" He smiled turning to face her.

"Well..." She began looking at the floor. "I don't know how to put it..." She sighed.

"Come on Ez, it's me..." Cade smiled.

"I made the cookies for you" She smiled

"That's sweet of you Ézrie..." He smiled in return

"I wanted to thank you for being there for me...and I wanted to ask you something..." She replied

"Alright, what is it ?" He smiled leaning back in a relaxed fashion.

"Well, you know how you've been helping me alot and we've grown quite close..." She began.

"mmhmm" Cade replied nodding.

"Well...I...like you..." She finally admitted.

"Pardon.." Cade replied a little shock.

"Nevermind..." She sighed standing "Forget I said anything" She continued walking away

"Ézrie, Wait" Cade said taking a hold of her wrist gently "You're saying...you like me..."

Ézrie turned to face him and nodded slightly. "Yeah I do...but just forget I said anything..." She sighed

"Why though ?" He asked her.

"Because you don't like me back..." She sighed

"I never said that" He smiled pulling her back a little.

She blinked and began to blush uncontrollably. "B-But...I thought..." She suttured and Cade chuckled.

"You're adorable when you stutter..." Cade smiled looking at Ézrie who was no blushing even more. "Why don't I take you out, just us" He asked

"You mean like a date ?" She asked him her eyes full of excitment.

"Yeah" He smiled happy for her excitment.

"I've never been on a date before..." She said jumping up and down estaticly.

Cade chuckled and patted her head "You're so cute..." He smiled "Where would you like to go, because I have a place in mind..."

"I don't mind" She grinned "Wherever you want to go..." She replied.

Cade smiled down at her "Well I'll keep it a secret I want to surprise you"

Ézrie was delighted at this and she began to smile even more "Sounds like fun!" She grinned.

Cade chuckled and their eyes met. Frozen in their positions they smiled and Cade reached for her hand. Taking it he looked into her eyes and his eyes smiled as well has his expression. Ézrie grinned up at him. If her heart could beat then it would be racing. Pulling her into a hug, he held her in his arms savouring the moment. Smiling at himself he felt happy inside. Closing his eyes and resting his head against hers he came together with the fact that he finally had something to love.


	7. Éternel - Six

Éternel – Chapter 6

The next evening seemed to take years to arrive for Ézrie. So much so, that she found herself waking up at 5:00pm, earlier than usual. She walked downstairs yawning and rubbing her eyes. Walking towards the living room and stretched and flopped down onto one of the plush sofa's.  
Adrien glanced at her and blinked at bit before speaking to her.

"Hey...Ézrie..." He finally managed to say. Ézrie turned to look at him, a bit startled at the fact he was there, but she decided to reply for the sake of politeness.

"Hi Adrien..." She replied blankly. She didn't really want to be speaking to him.

"You're going out with Cade today right ?" Adrien asked her trying to make their conversation less awkward. Ézrie nodded in reply simply and Adrien leant forward on the couch resting his elbows on his legs. "Cade is a nice guy, I'm happy for you..." Adrien smiled slightly.

"You didn't seem like it when I came here..." She replied bluntly looking at him directly.

"I know, and I'm sorry..." He sighed looking back at her.

"Are you ? If you were, you'd tell me what I have done to make you hate me..." She replied looking away from him.

"It's a long story..." Adrien replied.

"We're Immortal, we have time" She snapped back at him beginning to get annoyed.

"I'm jealous of him alright ?!" Adrien shouted standing up. "As soon as you came, Cade was really happy, and it's just horrible to think that...she isn't here...anymore..." Adrien said looking at the floor. His eyes welled up and he began to cry there and then. Ézrie looked at him sadly and nodded. She understood what he meant by what he just said. Standing up and walking over to him and hugged him. She was a little shorter than him, so when Adrien looked down at her and couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm...sorry..." Adrien breathed wiping the tears off his face. "I didn't mean to shout like that, I just miss her..." He sighed.

"What was her name ?" Ézrie asked looking up at him.

"Jenna..." Adrien sighed walking back to the couch and sitting down. "It's my fault she's dead...it's my fault" He continued.

"You can't blame yourself" She told him sitting beside him "I'm sure that she's up in the heavens watching over you." Ézrie smiled reassuringly. Adrien smiled at her and nodded.

"You're right..and I hate that..." He chuckled and she giggled in return.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, I had no right to, I'll try to be a better person to you in the future" Adrien told her smiling. Ézrie smiled at him happily and threw her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"I've always wanted a big brother..." She thought out loud and Adrien smiled and down at returning her hug.

"Well run along kiddo, you don't want to be late for your date, where is Cade taking you anyway ?" Adrien asked returning to his original sitting position.

"I don't know, he won't tell me" She replied sitting back.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have fun anyway..." Adrien answered looking at the fireplace that was in the middle of the room.

"I'm sure we will" She giggled "Thank you Adrien" She smiled getting up and scuttling up to her room. Adrien sat back once more and smiled, closing his eyes, he felt reassured that Jenna was still with him.

...

Ézrie walked downstairs at 10:30pm still brushing out her golden blonde bob. She left the hair brush on a side table once she finished and walked into the foyer where she waited to meet Cade. A small tap on her shoulder turned her around and Cade smiled down at her.

"Hey Ez" He grinned at her.

"Hai" She grinned back trying to contain her excitement.

"You excited ?" He chuckled taking her hand and opening the door. Ézrie looked down at their hands and blushed a pearly pink. "Ézrie..." Cade repeated still waiting for her reply.

"Huh Wha- ?!" Ézrie stuttered snapping out of it and looking up at him "Yes, I am..." She smiled.

"Good I hope you like where we're going" He smiled opening the front gates.

"Where are you taking me exactly ?" She asked as he let go of her hand.

"It's a surprise" He smiled "But, last one into the forest is a...uhm..." Cade couldn't think of anything so Ézrie decided to shoot off and run into the forest as fast as she could.

Cade chuckled and ran after her. Once her had caught up with her and chuckled "Cheater" Ézrie stuck her tounge and he smiled mischievously before tripping her up and catching her.

"Hey that's cheating!" She giggled catching her breath.

"You cheated too..." He smiled pulling her up. "Well, we're here..." He told her smiling.

She looked around confused "We are ?" She asked

"Look up" he told her and Ézrie raised her head to see a clearing of trees. The sky was perfectly clear this night and the starts could be seen for miles.

"Wow, this place is beautiful!" She gasped in surprise.

Cade chuckled and laid down looking at the starts, he patted the grass beside him and Ézrie nodded smiling. She sat down and laid beside him looking at the stars. "You can see everything!" She exclaimed in awe. Cade nodded in agreement and scooted closer to her. He put one arm around her and rested the other behind his neck. Ézrie blushed and rested her head on his chest looking up at the stars.

"This is nice..." She smiled looking at him.

"Yeah...it is..." He agreed "It's nice to not be alone anymore..." He told her. Ézrie sat up and looked at him.

"I don't believe that fact that you were alone all this time..."

"I was" He told her sitting up next to her.

"All this time ?" She asked and he nodded sighing. "Oh that's...so sad, I'm sorry..." She replied.

"It's alright" He smiled "I mean, I have you now, right ?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course you do" She grinned hugging him. "I don't think someone, like you deserves to be alone for all that time..." She continued

Cade smiled and studied her for a moment. He leaned in and closed the gap between their lips. He kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her and running his hands through her hair. Ézrie was a little startled at first but soon her lips moulded to his and arms entwined around his neck. She closed her eyes and kissed him back.  
She pulled away for breath and looked at him. Cade smiled "Not bad.." He chuckled.

She smirked and replied "Practice makes perfect."


	8. Éternel - Sept

Éternel – Chapter 7

Cade pulled away after kissing her again "I think we should head back now" He told her standing up and helping her up. "Did you enjoy yourself ?" He asked her still holding her hand.

"Yeah I did, thanks" She smiled walking off a little ahead of him. But she still made sure she was close to him. Cade nodded watching her walk along the forest path.

"I'm glad you did" He smiled making sure he kept her hand-held in his. "I wonder what Latimer will think" He mumbled sheepishly.

"I'm sure he won't mind, he respects you" She smiled facing him and walking backwards.

Cade chuckled "Strange girl..." He smiled before grabbing onto her hand stopping her from falling over a rock. "Be careful you muppet" He smiled.

"Sorry..." She laughed walking beside him properly. "I'll behave now" She giggled swinging their hands.

"Good girl" Cade smiled tickling her. Ézrie squirmed giggling and ran off back towards the house "Aww don't run away" Cade smirked and chased after her. Ézrie ran into the house a few minutes later and into the living room. Cade followed afterwards and the two chased each other around the room.

"Um...What ?" Adrien said blinking, looking at the two with a bottle of Smirnoff in his hands. "What the hell are you doing ?" He asked standing up.

"Nothing" Ézrie said stopping suddenly. Cade barged into her and the two fell over laughing.

"You two annoy me" Adrien said bluntly sipping from his bottle. "Cade I liked you better when you were alone..." Adrien continued sitting back down.

"Sorry I don't live up to your expectations" Cade chuckled pulling Ézrie up with him.

Adrien nodding smirked to himself laughing at his own joke. Ézrie raised and eyebrow. "What's wrong with you ?" She asked him.

"Many things my child, many things..." Adrien laughed to himself.

"I think you've had enough of that now Adrien" Cade said taking the bottle away from him and picking up the other empty bottles that were beside the couch.

"Fine..." Adrien scowled folding his arms. "Ruin my fun then, you poo" He slurred standing up.

"Adrien...I think you're drunk" Ézrie chuckled.

Adrien blinked at her "Shut...up..." He slurred and she giggled walking over to him.

"Never" She laughed helping him upstairs. "You need to sleep" She told him helping him sit on his bed.

"No Mum I'm not tired!" He whined. "I don't wanna!" He complained standing up again.

"Bed time" She said firmly practically holding him down.

"Fine" he grumbled lying back on his bed. "Now vamoose child" He said laughing to himself.

"I'm not a child" She scowled folding her arms.

"You are, until you're 21, you're considered a child" He said sitting up again.

"Yeah well I'm dead so it doesn't count" She replied sticking her tounge out at him.

"You irritate me Ézrie..." He growled slumping against the wall.

"I know, it's fun to annoy you" She laughed. Adrien threw a pillow at her and she caught it with ease and threw it back. The pillow hit him square in the face and he fell back against the bed.

"Ow..." he mumbled into the pillow. "I want to go to sleep now..." He told her sitting up and stretching.

"Okay, night" She smiled going towards the door.

"Can I have a hug ?" He asked holding his arms out.

"Would you like a teddy and a blanket too ?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes..." He replied laughing.

"Aww diddums" She chuckled leaning down and hugging him gently "Night Night ginger" She smiled

"Don't push it..." He chuckled pulling his shirt off and lying back down. Ézrie walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She walked down the hallway not really paying attention and she walked into something.

"Ow" Cade chuckled steadying her.

"Oops, sorry" She smiled up at him.

"Adrien all taken care of ?" He asked her smiling.

"Yeah, he's asleep now" She told him. Cade nodded.

"Good Good, well I'm going to bed now too" He smiled leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"Okay nighty night" She smiled watching him walk down into his room and close the door.

...

Ézrie managed to stay awake all night. When Cade and Adrien both came down they looked at her confused.

"Didn't you sleep last night Ézrie" Cade asked sitting beside her.

"I'm not tired..." She replied yawning a little.

"Cade I think she's tired" Adrien slurred. It was clear he had a bad hangover.

"Oh, really ?" Cade chuckled. "Come on Ézrie you have to sleep..." He told her.

"I'm not tired..." She replied again.

"Yes you are" Cade told her picking her up and carrying her up the stairs.

"Noo let go" She squirmed around. "I'm not sleepy!" She whined.

"Yes you are" Cade smiled stroked her hair and moving it out of her face. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. Ézrie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Stay..." She whimpered and Cade nodded and climbed into bed beside her. She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled against him. "Night Night..." She smiled breathing out, closing her eyes.

"Night Ez..." Cade smiled watching her drift off to sleep.


	9. Éternel - Huit

Éternel – Chapter 8

Ézrie walked downstairs the next evening and wa greeted by the sound of Cade and Latimer talking. "I wonder what they're talking about..." She thought to herself walking into the room. The room immediately fell silent, Cade and Latimer looked up from their conversation and smiled at her.

"What's going on" Ézrie asked tilting her head to the side.

Latimer got up first to greet her. He pulled her into a comforting hug and beamed at her. "Cade told me about you two, I'm happy for you" Latimer grinned. Ézrie glanced down at Cade who smiled and waved at her. Ézrie grinned and waved back excitedly.

"Really ?! You don't mind" She smiled jumping up and down in ecstasy.

Latimer shook his head and chuckled "Of course I don't mind, you're a beautiful girl, you deserve someone who's going to make you happy" Latimer told her.

Ézrie giggled to herself and flushed a bright pink.

"Well I'll leave you two alone now" Latimer smiled walking out of the room. Cade beckoned her over and Ézrie walked over to him and smiled before sitting beside him and hugging him tightly. Cade grinned and wrapped his arms around her, chuckling.

"I'm glad you're happy, because I am too" He told her. Ézrie grinned up at him and hugged him tightly. "I was thinking maybe we could go somewhere again" Cade suggested.

"Where would we go ?" Ézrie asked looking up at him.

"Have you ever been to a big city before ?" Cade asked her. Ézrie shook her head in reply. "Hmmm, how about New York then ?"

Ézrie looked at him a little shocked "All the way to there ?" She asked, not sure if he was serious.

Cade nodded smiling at her "Yeah, why not ? I think you would enjoy it"

She clapped her hands in delight "That sounds wonderful, but wouldn't that be expensive...I don't want you to spend a lot on something that isn't worth it" Ézrie sighed.

"Ézrie you're worth all the money in the world to me, don't worry about it." Cade smiled standing up.

"Oh well, if you're sure" She smiled watching him stand.

"I'll take care of everything" Cade smiling walking out of the room. Ézrie squealed and jumped around the room excitedly.

"I'm going to NY!" She squeaked out unable to control her grinning. Adrien chuckled looking her jumping around the room.

"Where's Cade taking you ?" Adrien asked sitting on the couch in front of her.

"New York!" Ézrie smiled flopping on the couch beside him.

"Wow, really ?" Adrien smiled at her.

"Yeah" She replied grinning. "I'm so excited!"

"Wow, that's really something" Adrien smiled "I hope you enjoy yourself kiddo" He smiled

"I'll bring you back a souvenir" She smiled standing up.

Adrien chuckled at her "All right then" He smiled

"I'm going to find Cade" She giggled "See ya" She smiled waving to him and running off.

...

A few days later Ézrie and Cade stepped off the plane and made their way to the terminal to collect their luggage. Taking their luggage from the terminal they walked into the busy city of NY. Ézrie looked around in awe at the city she had just entered.

Cade chuckled and smiled at her taking her hand. "You like it ?" He asked her.

"I love it!" She grinned walking along the path.

"Well I hope you'll enjoy yourself" He smiled stepping into the hotel and the elevator. He pressed the button reading 4th floor. Once the elevator came to a halt he took their luggage and walked into their room. "Do you like it ?" He smiled placing their suitcases down.

Ézrie smiled looking around "It's beautiful, but there's only one bedroom" She said blinking, thinking there had been a mistake in the booking of the room.

Cade chuckled at her response "That's because you're sleeping with me" He smiled winking at her.

"B-But what about the -" She said stuttering a bit and finally breaking into an embarrassed giggle.

"I'm going to check the place out, I'll be back in a few, okay" Cade smiled walking out of the hotel room and down the main stairs. Ézrie smiled and sat on the sofa that adorned the middle of the room. She looked around still smiling from the excitement.  
When she heard the door being closed she stood up expecting it to be Cade. "That was quick" She smiled walking to the door but she stopped when she presented with a female, taller than her, looking upon her, smirking easily.

"Who're you" She asked sheepishly.

The female's smirk deepened as she walked towards her. Ézrie backed into the nearby table and almost stumbled over it "What do you want" She said shaking a little.

"I don't like competition" The woman smiled at her slyly.

"Competition, what do you mean ?" She asked backing into the main room and falling onto the sofa.

"You're a vampire, I can smell it on you, this is my territory, leave." The female vampire commanded.

"I-I'm just here for a holiday..." She mummbled looking at the floor.

"You're still in my territory, and my hunting grounds" The woman hissed "Leave." She ordered again.

Ézrie stood up and looked at her. "No"

"What did you say ?" The woman asked getting angry at her.

"I said no" Ézrie repeated. The woman glared at her. Grabbing her by the neck and holding her against the wall cutting off her air ways. Ézrie whimped and clawed at her hands wincing at the pain.

"That wasn't a request" The woman hissed.

"Let me go!" Ézrie whined trying to breath as much air as she could.

"Are you going to leave ?" The woman hissed at her.

Ézrie began to squirm "Let me go!" She whimpered once more. The vampire's smile deepened at her cries and she held her tighter.

"Where's your pretty boy now him..." The woman grinned at her, beggining to laugh at her own joke manically.

Ézrie sobbed, tears begging to pour down her face. "I, can't, breath" She coughed.

The woman smiled "I know that's the idea, I can get rid of both of you easily this way"

"Cade.." Ézrie mummbled her breathing starting to get shallow.

"I'm sorry little one, but hes not coming" The vampire grinned inching closer to her neck. Ézrie trembled trying to get free.  
Cade began walking up the main stairs back towards the hotel room convinced the place was safe for her, he walked back up to their level. Looking at the door, he was sure he closed and was a little puzzled to why it was open, thinking no more about it he walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks looking at the two.

"É-Ézrie..." Cade said staring at them. The vampire smirked and dropped Ézrie's now un-consicence body on the floor.

"Oh, hello..." The vampire smirked looking at him. "I was just introducing myself to your girlfriend, such a lovely girl" She continued.

Cade looked over at Ézrie and ran over to her "What did you do..." He said making sure she was breathing.

"Oh it's alright my dear, she's still alive, both of you are." She grinned "For now."


	10. Éternel - Neuf

Éternel – Chapter 9

"What do you want ?" Cade hissed at the female.

She laughed at him, baring her fangs. "Simple, you two, gone."

"Why, is there a problem ?" He asked her glaring at her angrily.

"You're in my territory, and my hunting grounds. Leave" The woman comanded.

"We're only staying for a week, just please, leave us..." Cade negociated.

"Your little girlfriend is a new blood, she'll need a lot to keep her stable, and I'm not willing to allow her to take over half of my possible nourishment. Leave. Now" She growled "Unless" The woman smirked walking towards him "You would want to stay here with me and just send her home, if that's what you want" the vampire smirked.

"You disgust me..." Cade replied bluntly, folding his arms.

"Suit yourself, don't say I didn't warn you" She spat lunging at him, her fangs barred. Ézire's jumped in front of him and held her arms out defensively. Showcked by this Cade gasped and looked at her. Ézrie was as equally as shocked to see the woman was stopped in her tracks by what appeared to be a force field.

"What sort of devil craft is this then" The woman smirked at Ézrie who had lowered the field. "You're a special one aren't you..." She smiled examning her.

"He said leave" Ézrie mummbled meekly.

"Ézrie are you alright ?" Cade asked looking down at her. Ézrie didn't turn around but she nodded in response.

"Little girl why don't you run along, I'm here for the pretty boy, not some new-born child" The female hissed.

"I am not a child!" She growled commanding a nearby vase to her hand and throwing it at her. The woman ducked and clapped at her efforts.

"Well done, I must say, you're quite the talented one aren't you"

"Leave" Ézrie said for the second time.

"Fine" She smirked "But don't think I won't be back" The vampire said winking at Cade "Call me" She smirked and walked out.

Cade ignored her and crouched before Ézrie "Are you alright ?" He asked taking her hand and pulling her up.

"I'm fine" She replied "But, how did I ?" She said looking at him confused.

"I don't know either" He shrugged "I guess Latimer was right, you are special"

Ézrie smiled at him "Thanks I guess"

"I took a look around, the place is nice, there's a pool, I thought maybe we could check it out together, go swimming ?" Cade suggested.

"Oh that sounds like fun but..." She began.

"But what ?" He asked

"I can't...swim..." She sighed.

Cade smiled and shook his head "Well, I'll teach you"

"You would do that ?" She smiled.

"I don't see why not" He said returning the smile.

"Okay!" She grinned jumping up and down.

"Go and get changed Ez, I'll wait out here..." Cade smiled and Ézrie nodded and waddled into the bedroom taking her suitcase with her.

...

After a few hours of practice Ézrie had grasped the basics and was confident to follow Cade into the deeper waters.

"B-But what if I drown" She mummbled taking his hand and walking along infront of him.

"I won't let you drown silly" Cade chuckled. Ézrie squeaked a little as soon as she couldn't reach the bottom and paddled back to the shallower waters.

"I don't like it" She whinned with a sad look on her face.

"Ézrie I won't let anything happen to you..." Cade reasurred her.

"A-Are you sure..." She replied sheepishly, and he nodded in response. Coming towards him she whined a little as the water got deeper. "Oh Ez..." He chuckled taking a hold of her waist gentely and holding her up. Ézrie blushed and turned herself around to face him. "See you're fine" He smiled wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Yeah I am" she giggled at him. Cade smiled at her and kissed her cheek making them go a pearly pink.

"You're so cute when you blush" He smiled kissing her lips softly, closing his eyes. Ézrie pulled away and yawned before giggling a little "Are you tired ?" Cade asked her.

"No..." She said looking guilty.

"Yes you are" Cade chuckled.

"Am not..." She giggled poking him playfully.

"I'll drop you" He warned jokingly. Ézrie looked at him panicking "I wouldn't really stupid" He smiled swimming over to the side and placing her there before pulling himself up. "Did you have fun today ?" He asked her.

"Apart from that random vampire...yes I did" She smiled.

Cade chuckled a little to himself and stood up holdinh out his hand to help her up. Pulling her up he put his arm around her shoulder and walked back to the hotel room. Ézrie collapsed on the sofa exhausted.

"Aww well you can stay there whilst I go get changed then." He smiled walking into the bedroom and closing the door. When he came out Ézrie was sound asleep. Cade shook his head smiling pulling a blanket over her. "Sweet dreams" He said to sleeping Ézrie before kissing her forehead and walking into the bedroom to get some sleep for himself.


	11. Éternel - Dix

Éternel – Chapter 10

Ézrie and Cade returned from New York 6 days later. Cade and Ézrie walked down the main path towards the mansion and Adrien ran out to greet them. Surprisingly he grabbed Ézrie and pulled her into a tight hug.

"How was NY ?!" He asked her separating himself from her.

"It was fine, but why did you feel the need to cut off my air circulation ?" She said steadying herself.

"Because I missed you silly" He grinned grabbing her and ruffling her hair.

"Ow Noo! _Adrien_!" She frowned flapping her arms around.

"Hah! I win!" Adrien smiled letting go of her.

"You're annoying" She giggled hitting the side of his arm playfully.

"So are you" Adrien grinned, turning and walking back into the mansion. Cade looked blank and Ézrie waved her hand in front of his face. Cade snapped out of his daydream and nipped her hand lightly.

"Ow! Hey!" She smirked slapping his head softly.

"You distracted me from my daydream" He chuckled taking her hand and kissing it "I'm sowwie" He smiled walking into the house with her. Latimer smiled when he saw them enter from the front door and nodded at the two.

"Cade, Ézrie, how was your trip ?" Latimer asked pulling them both into a protective hug.

"It was great!" Cade smiled separating himself from Latimer and Ézrie.

"And what about you Ézrie ?" Latimer smiled looking down at her.

"I had fun!" She grinned. Latimer smiled at her in response.

"I'm glad you did" He smiled "It's good to see you two spending time together..." Ézrie smiled at him still holding Cade's hand. Cade gave her hand an affectionate squeeze and pulled her away upstairs.

"Cade!" Ézrie giggled "Where are you taking me" She smiled.

"Away" He smirked pulling her into a hug. She blushed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Away to where" She smirked in return looking up at him. Cade shook his head chuckling and brought his lips to hers. She smiled against his lips and went up onto her toes. She pulled him closer wrapping her arms around his neck and he dipped her back a little and pulled away looking into her eyes he smiled at her.

"What is it ?" She asked smiling back at him.

"You're beautiful..." He told her pulling her back up into his arms.

"Thank You" She giggled and she rested her head on his shoulder. Stroking her hair he rocked her gently. She nuzzled into his neck cutely and he chuckled picking her up and kissing her softly again. She grinned goofily at him and he laughed a little smiling happily at her.

"You're so adorable" He said tickling her a little and she squealed cluthching to him afraid he would drop her. "I won't drop you silly" He smiled.

"Please don't" She squeaked gripping onto him tighter."Cade do I make you happy ?" She asked him sheepishly. Cade nodded without lookg at her.

"More than you could imagine" He told her "I was alone...before you, remember ?"

"I know you told me, it's sad to imagine someone like you alone for all that time..." She sighed.

Cade placed her down and looked down at her. "It dosen't matter anymore" He said taking her hands "Because I have you now..."

...

A few weeks later Ézrie returned from a hunting trip. She had earned the trust of both Latimer and Cade to be let out on her own. She walked up the mansion path and immediately knew something was wrong. Walking into the main foyer and looked around and then took herself into one of the living rooms to find Latimer sitting with his head in his hands with Cade beside him.

"What's happened ?" She asked looking at them worridely.

"Adrien is missing..." Cade said looking at her and coming over to greet her. "But don't worry we'll find him, we'll all look for him" Cade told her.

"Where was the last place you saw him ?" Ézrie asked them both helpfully.

"No one's seen him since this morning, but it's always this day in particular..." Latimer sighed standing up beside them both.

"Maybe something happened on this day..." Cade said folding his arms.

"Jenna..." Ézrie mummbled under her breath.

"Who's Jenna Ez ?" Cade asked.

"Jenna, was Adrien's fiancé, he said she died somehow, maybe it's the anniversary.." She suggested.

"Prehaps he's gone to mourn her, but we can't let him out for too long..." Latimer replied to them both. "Cade and I will go look for him, will you be alright on your own ?" Latimer asked her.

"But why can't I come ?" She asked looking at them sadly.

"Adrien is a...complicated man, he has his fits of rage and I don't want you getting hurt..." Cade told her. "We'll be back soon, I promise" Cade said kissing her quickly and walked out the door with Latimer. Ézrie sat on the couch sadly and looked around wondering what to do.

Meanwhile Cade and Latimer began walking through the forest, the both of the calling for out for Adiren, but there was no reply each time they tried. All this time Cade was beggining to get frustrated.

"We shouldn't have left her alone like that..." He growled under his breath.

"You know that Adiren is a dangerous state right now, she's safer at home..." Latimer reasured him. "Besides, you and I both know you're better at getting through to him than Ézrie or I am..."

"I know but, what if she gets scared all one her own." Cade said worridley.

Latimer stopped and folded his arms "Look, I know you're worried about her because you care for her alot, but she's a grown woman, I'm sure she can look after herself." Latimer told him.

Cade sighed in agreement "You're probably right, come on, we need to cover more ground faster if we're going to find him before dawn." Latimer nodded in agreement and the two set off into a run both calling out Adrien's name into the night.

Back at the house Ézrie was pacing the floor in furstration when she heard the door close. "Latimer, Cade ?" She called out into the hallway.

"Éz...rie..." Adrien replied walking into the living room. Ézrie gasped. Adrien's face was blood splattered and torn. He was bleeding heavily and his clothes were hanging off his body, torn. Ézrie managed to walk one step closer to him before he collasped on the floor.


	12. Éternel - Onze

Éternel – Chapter 11

"A-Adrien..." Ézrie mumbled kneeling beside him. "Are you okay...?" She asked him panicking. Adrien groaned and let out an aggressive growl that sent Ézrie backing away from him.

"Ézrie..." Adrien winced.

"W-What is it.." She whimpered still backed away from him.

"You have to tell...Cade and Latimer...about that woman.." He winced curling up into a ball and holding his stomach.

"What woman ?" She asked crawling towards him slightly.

"She's, the..same one, you faced in, NY..." He coughed. "She's convinced you're...a demon" He groaned sitting up and looking at her. "Where are they...?" Adrien asked her sounding a little worried.

"They-They went out to look for you..." She admitted looking at the floor.

"I was...visiting Jenna's grave..." He replied looking at her solemnly.

"That's what I told them, but where is the vampire ?" She asked him coming over to him and taking his arm. She then helped him walk over to the couch and sat him down.

"Her name is Nicole." He said gruffly. "She ambushed me, somehow she knew that I knew you and she told me that she was going after Cade and Latimer first..." He winced sitting back.

"Oh No!" Ézrie gasped standing up "That means they're in trouble" She whined pulling Adrien up. "We have to go look for them!" She demanded.

"Ézrie, I'm hurt please..." Adrien groaned in pain.

"Please Adiren Please!" She begged him, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alright...fine..." He finally agreed. "I'll take to where I last saw her" He said walking out of the door in a hurry. Ézrie walked along side him closing the door behind him.

Whilst Ézrie and Adrien had set off in a slow jog looking for Nicole, Latimer and Cade had almost giving up looking for Adrien. "It's no use" Cade sighed "He's not here, maybe he's already gon -" Cade as cut off by the sound of the rustling trees. Latimer spun round following Cade's gaze.

"Who's there ?" Latimer hissed "Ézrie, is that you ?" He asked the darkness. The womans voice now answered. A mocking laugh came from the trees. They both raised their heads and looked around them, searching for where the sounds came from.

"Show yourself" Cade demanded. After his call the woman stepped out of the shadows and smirked at the two.

"Who are you ?" Latimer asked her bluntly.

Cade stared at her in disgust. "It's...you..." He growled lunging himself at her, however before he could reach her Latimer held him back with a stern grip of his shoulder.

"You know this woman ?" Latimer asked and Cade nodded to him.

"Ézrie and I agreed not to tell you, but I guess we should now, whilst we were in New York, this woman came into the hotel room and attacked Ézrie but somehow, when Ézrie stepped in front of me to defend me, she managed to hold up a shield of some sort..." Cade explained the astonished Latimer, whilst Nicole was busy clapping her hands sarcastically.

"Well done...well done..." Nicole smirked at the two "I think Latimer knows about the girl's...illness..." She scowled.

"It's not an illness, it's a gift" Cade contradicted.

"Cade please..." Latimer sighed stepping in front of him "Just tell us what you want and leave..." Latimer told her harshly.

"What I want is to free the world of the demon that was brought to this world." She spat. Cade growled and shoved past Latimer and stood defensively in front of her.

"My girlfriend, is not a demon! She's the most selfless, kind person I have ever met, so don't you dare talk about her like that!" Cade hissed at her.

"My My, someone is a little defensive, why don't you just confess to Latimer everything you've been planning to do.." She grinned at him baring her glowing white fangs.

"My personal business is my own, Latimer knows to respect that..." He said still glaring at her.

"Just tell us what you want" Latimer said now beginning to get equally as annoyed.

"I've already told you what I want..." She smirked turning around "Oh an look who it is, just in time..." She smiled looking at the two approaching figures.

Ézrie and Adrien were approaching the gropu slower than usual since Ézrie now had to support Adiren's weight on her shoulder. Latimer and Cade both glanced at each other before standing in front of Nicole.

"Touch them, and it'll be the last thing you ever do..." Latimer warned.

"Touching them is the least of your worries, I could simply just earse the with ease..." She laughed.

"Not before I splatter your skull and all it's contents all over the floor." Cade growled.

Nicole fanned herself mockingly as if she was swooning. "I like a man who talks tough. Turns me on" She grinned. Cade hissed at her in response. Eventually Ézrie and Adrien made it over to the three and they both collapsed on the floor. Nicole looked down and grinned at Ézrie who was directly under her.

"Hello there..." She smirked.

...

"Ézrie move!" Adrien gasped grabbing her and rolling out-of-the-way just before Nicole's stiletto boot came crashing down on the floor. "Be careful..." He frowned.

"Sorry" She breathed standing up and taking his hand to help him up. "We decided to come and tell you about her, but it looks like you already know!" Ezrie said cheerfully.

"I will wipe that smile off your face girl..." Nicole growled.

"Not before I wipe yours off..." Ézrie growled in return.

"Ézrie please, just take Adrien and leave, we'll hold her off so you can get to safety." Cade told her.

"But -"

"Do It!" Cade ordered her. Ézrie sighed sadly and began to help Adrien move along the opposite direction to the group. Taking a looking back she looked at Cade who nodded reassuringly, smiling a little at her before turning back to Nicole who looked at the two as if she was disappointed.

"So it looks like it's just us..." She spat.

"Unfortunately so..." Latimer said circling her. Cade however stood his ground still glaring at her.

"Ah well, once I'm done with you two, I can easily go after the girl and your ginger friend..." She smirked looking past Cade and the silhouette's in the distance. "This won't take long..." She grinned gathering herself. Before all three vampire launged into an attack. Meanwhile Ézrie and Adrien sat watching the silhouette's of the three fighting in the distance whilst the sun set behind them, plunging them all into an eternal darkness.


	13. Éternel - Douze

Éternel – Chapter 12

Adrien placed his hand on Ézrie's shoulder comfortingly "Come on, we have to keep moving..." He told her, but Ézrie shook herself away.

"We can't just leave them there to die!" She protested. "Cade and Latimer are your friends, correct ?!"

"Of course they are, but they don't want us to get hurt..." Adrien negotiated.

"Well fine then! I'll go and help them by myself!" She said storming off back towards the three fighting figures in the distance.

"Ézrie, wait..." Adrien sighed. Ézrie stopped in her place, but she didn't turn to look at him "You're right...as usual, we should probably go and he -" Before he could finnish his sentence, Ézrie and hugged him, he lost his balance so the two ended up in an awkward cuddle on the ground. "You're kind of crushing my internal organs..." He winced.

"Oops, sorry" Ézrie giggled pulling Adrien up before standing heroically, looking at him. "Alright! Let's go save our friends!"

"We're not in a movie...stupid girl..." Adrien said ruffling her hair and walking around past her.

"Wait for me!" Ézrie called out running along side him.

Back through the trees where Cade, Latimer and Nicole were busy fighting, there was a lot of wreckage. Blood has splattered several trees and the scraps of ripped clothes were discarded on the floor.

"You two sure do put up a fight..." Nicole smirked looking at the two vampires before her. "But don't worry...it will be over quickly." She growled jumping up and landing delicately on a tree branch. From them branch Cade and Latimer growled up at her and she giggled at them patronisingly. "What's the matter Cade, afraid of losing her, oh it's alright, I'm sure she's too young to even really know what love is, she won't miss you that much, oh but that's right, she'll be dead...and so will you..."

Cade growled at her furiously "Don't talk about her like that, you don't know her..."

Latimer shook his head and touched Cade's shoulder comfortingly. "The only person who will be dead is you if you don't leave..." He warned.

"I'm not leaving until I've done what I came here for, making sure that _demon_ never touches me again!" Nicole hissed.

"As if I would let you touch her..." Cade responded walking over to the tree she was perched on. He jumped up and landed beside her and hissed, baring his fangs at her. Nicole gasped and snapped the branch, jumping over to the opposite branch she watched Cade fall and land on the floor with a grunt. Latimer looked at him and then growled at her. Nicole smirked in reply.

"Oops" She mocked sending the other branch on top of them both. Latimer who was busy helping Cade up was hit with this branch and the two both toppled over. Nicole grinned at her progress. "Aww, did that hurt, I'm sorry..." She said."Don't worry, we've only just started."

...

"Adrien hurry up!" Ézrie breathed still waiting for Adrien to catch up. He had stopped to catch his breath and he was still sitting there after 5 minutes. "Please! You have to try!" She whimpered coming over to him and pulling on his arm.

"I am trying..." He coughed.

"They're in trouble, they're our friends!" She whined.

"I've tried Ézrie..." He told her looking at her sincerely.

"Come on! One last push!" She said trying to encourage him but he shook his head.

"I need to rest, you go on I'll catch up, I promise..." He smiled.

"Promise ?" She repeated and he nodded. Ézrie sighed and then began to set into a run towards the group. She reached the unconscious two in less than three minutes. But when she looked around Nicole was nowhere to be found. She gasped looking at Cade and Latimer on the floor underneath the fallen branch.

"Cade!" She cried running over to the two and trying to pull the branch off the two. But before she could pry it away from them she heard a sick laughter and ended up on the floor also.

"It's nice to see you've joined us as well..." Nicole smirked looking down at her. Ézrie gasped and rolled out-of-the-way before Nicole's clenched fist hit her face. Nicole growled in frustration and turned to her, her red eyes blazing. Ézrie scrambled up onto her feet and spun around to face her.

"What happened to your ginger friend..." Nicole asked circling her.

"He...couldn't make it..." She replied staring into nothing.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." She smirked.

"What a shame." Ézrie replied sarcastically.

"Scared ?" Nicole asked standing behind her, breathing down her neck. Ézrie shook her head violently, although inside she was shaking with fear. She closed her eyes before taking a deep breath and turned to face her.

"I won't let you hurt the people I love..." She growled glaring up at her.

"My, My, we are proud aren't we..." Nicole smirked "Don't worry dear, I'll make sure they won't have to see." She grinned before swinging her fist at her. Ézrie screamed a little and ducked below her arm. Nicole looked down and glared and her. "Stop playing games little one..." She called after Ézrie who had ran over to Cade and Latimer again to try and free them, but before she could lift the branch Nicole was there again and this time she grabbed Ézrie by the throat and lifted her off her feet. She began to crushed her airways and Ézrie clawed at her hands desperately trying to free herself. Nicole laughed at her struggle manically.

"What's the matter little one...am I hurting you.." Nicole hissed inching closer to her face. "Don't worry sweetie it will all be over soon..." Ézrie summoned evnough strength to kick her in the shin causing her to growl in pain and drop her. Ézrie landed beside Cade who managed to open his eyes slightly.

"Ez..." He mummbled reaching out her hand.

"Cade!" Ézrie smiled at him, but he happiness was cut off as Nicole came over to her and grabbed her by her scalp. Dragging her along the floor she hauled her up against a tree. Cade's was vision was still blury from the knock out however he was able to make out the sight of Nicole pressing Ézrie against the tree and pressing a sharpened wooden stake against her neck.

Cade managed to get up and jump infront of Ézrie before Nicole plunged the stake into his chest. He sank to his knees and collapsed on the floor whilst Nicole looked down smirking at a job well done.


	14. Éternel - Treize

Éternel – Chapter 13

"Cade!" Ézrie cried and she kneeled beside him. She turned him over and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're going to be alright..." She sniffed taking his hand.

"Behind You.." Cade winced. Ézrie looked up and saw Nicole about to bring down another stake into her back. She gasped and held up her arms in defence and Nicole suddenly stopped as if she was unable to move.

"What did you do..." She spat.

"I actually don't know" Ézrie replied standing up, pushing her arms back Nicole was sent flying backwards into a tree. She hit the tree with a loud grunt.

"Good Girl" Cade smiled "You've improved a lot" He chuckled but stopped halfway through when he groaned in pain. "Go help Latimer..." Cade asked her looking over at Latimer who had now come round. Ézrie nodded and ran over to help Latimer up.

"Ézrie, you're alright..." Latimer smiled placing his hand on her cheek.

"I am, but Cade isn't..." She said her eyes dropping to the floor.

"Can you hold her off ?" Latimer asked looking at Nicole who held a hand to her forehead in pain. Ézrie nodded. "Alright then" he said standing up properly "I'll see to Cade, you take care of her..." He said hugging her quickly and running over to Cade. Ézrie stepped in front of the two defensively and she curled her hands into two fists. Nicole growled and cartwheeled over to her.

"So...you're going to do this the hard way then..." Nicole scowled.

"I could say the same to you..." Ézrie snapped back. Nicole hissed at her sarcasm.

"Well then little girl, let's get this over with..." She said circling her once more.

"Indeed" Ézrie replied following her movements. "I don't like you..." She mocked.

"And why is that..." Nicole hissed tilting her head.

"Well, you kinda, stabbed my boyfriend..." She smirked.

"Oh, well, his fault for jumping in the way..." Nicole replied. "Enough talk little one, I want to get home before dawn..." She smiled walking towards her.

"Agreed" Ézrie said matching her distance. Nicole swung her fist, but Ézrie grabbed it and ducked tripping her up, Ézire broke into a run leading Nicole away from the group.  
Ézrie stopped to catched her breath after 5 minutes of running. She was sure this was where she left Adrien, but he wasn't anywhere around. She groaned in frustation and turned around to face Nicole smiling at her.

"You can keep running but I'll get you in the end."Nicole warned coming closer to her.

"I can at least try..." Ézrie panted pushing herself, she sprinted off deeper into the forest with Nicole following closely behind.

...

Latimer looked at Cade with concern "You're lucky..." He said chucking the blooded steak into the forest. "She didn't puncture your heart, but the wounds pretty deep..." He admitted.

"I'm fine." Cade said standing up and resting up against a tree. "We have to look for Ézrie and Nicole..." He breathed.

"She's fine Cade" Latimer replied "But I have to thank you for saving her, that was very brave of you..." He told him smiling at him.

"It's fine" He repeated walking off quickly, trying to track Ézrie and Nicole.

"Cade, come on, she's fine..." Latimer said, but Cade shook his head.

"She's not, I can sense she needs help..." He said walking along holding a hand to his wounded chest. Latimer sighed and walked along side him.

"Alright then."

Ézrie had ran all they way to the deeper forest and was secluded by a load of trees. She panted and decided to hide in a nearby willow tree which dropped over a large iced-over pond. She pulled herself up branch by branch until she could move no more. She got herself comfortable and remain deadly quiet as Nicole walked along the forest's winter floor.

"I know you're here Ézrie" Nicole said lookind around. "Enough playing games, come out of your hiding place and face me. Make sure your boyfriend didn't die in vain..." She smirked.

Ézrie's breathing quicked and she wrapped her arms around herself to keep warm. "He's not dead" She whispered to herself. Nicole's head turned to face the tree she was huddled up in.

"Oh but he is, I never miss..." She snarled.

"I don't believe you" Ézrie said aloud.

"Then you'll just be living a lie" Nicole said leaning against the trunk of the tree. Ézrie growled and Nicole laughed. "I bet you're upset, poor little one, I'm sure that wherever he is, he's watching over you, blah, blah, blah" Nicole smirked smacking the trunk of the tree hard. Ézrie lost her balance and fell out of the tree, but she managed to land on her feet shakily.

"Well done, you'll soon learn to do that perfectly, too bad you'll be dead..." She smirked walking towards her. Ézrie backed up and slipped up on the icy shores of the pond. She made a little cry of fear and began crawling along the ice that covered the deep pond below. Nicole stepped on the ice and balanced perfectly. She smikred at Ézire who was now in the middle of the pond hugging her knees trying to keep warm.

"End of the line" Nicole smirked walking forwards towards her and the ice began to crack. She looked up and grinned, "I wonder what would happen if I jumped" Nicole said standing on her toes. Ézrie gasped as Nicole punched through the ice and left it to crack. Nicole jumped off the ice with ease and a large jagged crack formed around where Ézrie was sitting. She looked around panicking, whimpering to herself and the ice began to fall away and the water got closer and closer to her.

Latimer and Cade managed to come into view and Cade looked at Ézrie who stooped up smiling at him. "You're okay!" She smiled, but she was cut off by a large cracking sounds and the ice below her fell away and she plunged into the icy water.


	15. Éternel - Quatorze

Éternel – Chapter 14

Cade watched Ézrie resurfaced and she began shivering immediately. "C-Cade" She stuttered splashing about in the water trying to stay a-float.

"Swim Ez, just like I taught you..." He said holding out his hand to reach for her.

"B-Behind you..." Ézrie pointed behind him where Nicole was standing ready to push him in the water. Cade's smiled dropped as he fell into the water. "Cade!" Ézrie whimpered looking around in the water. Cade resurfaced behind Ézrie and she squeaked in shock.

"Relax it's only me" Cade smiled pulling her into a hug "You're safe" he said making sure she was warm.

"Two in one go, that's not fair..." She smirked. She walked forward until the water was swirling around the bottom of her jeans. "Looks like this'll have to be done quickly she smirked. Before she could lunge in and attack there was a strong blow to the side of her and she collapsed unconscious and began to sink under the water. Cade and Ézrie watched as he unconscious body sank into the cold depths of the pond.  
They both looked up and smiled at their protector.

"Boom Bitch" Adrien muttered as he too watched her sink into the depths of oblivion.

"Adrien!" Ézrie grinned and she swam over to the shore a lot more able then she could before. She threw her arms around him and ruffled his hair "You saved us!" She grinned.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah" Adrien said squirming out of her grip. "I'm glad your safe too..." He said rolling his eyes and helping Cade out of the water.

"Where did you go...?" She asked looking up at him still beaming.

"I went to look for you, but you were all gone, so I ended up wandering around for at least 15 minutes and it turned out I went around the back of where you were. I saw you go under so I snuck up on her...and well, you know the rest" He explained.

"Badass" Cade chuckled giving him a manly hug "Thanks Adrien."

"No problem" He smiled. Latimer came over to them all and pulled the group into a large hug.

"At least it's over now." Latimer sighed parting from them. He looked up at the sky which was showing the first signs of daylight. "We need to get back before we get attacked by the sun" He told them.

"Good idea" Cade said taking Ézrie's hand. She looked down at their hands and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you're safe" Cade smiled walking along Adrien and Latimer.

"To be honest so am I. But are you okay ?" She asked looked at the blooded patch on his bare chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He shrugged "It'll heal up soon" He told her. She smiled in reply and walked along side the group who entered the mansion just as the sun lit up the sky and began a new day for the mortal world.

...

The next evening Ézrie awoke to a quiet house. She opened her eyes and sat up on the bed. Stretching she stood up and made the bed neatly. She turned around to find Cade standing beside the window looking out of it.

"Cade..." She yawned coming over to him.

"Ézrie" He smiled turning around to greet her "How are you feeling ?" He asked looking down at her.

"Much better, and how are you feeling" She asked placing her hand on where his wound was before.

"It's healed up" He said taking her hands and kissing her lightly. "I've been thinking" He began.

"About what" She asked smiling up at him.

"A lot actually. Mainly about what happened though..." He sighed. Ézrie sighed and sat down on the bed. "We can't pretend it never happened..." He told her.

"I know" She admitted "But can't we talk about something else ?" She suggested.

"If you want to..." He said sitting beside her.

"I was scared when she told me you were dead..." Ézrie said looking at the floor.

Cade chuckled a little "I wouldn't have left you alone Ézrie" He smiled looking at her.

"Well good" She smiled "I don't know what I would have done." She admitted.

"Don't think like that" Cade told her. "We have each other now" He smiled pulling her into a hug.

"Forever ?" She asked smiling up at him.

Cade nodded "I promise" He said kissing her softly. He subtly slipping his hand into his pocket and pulled out a beautiful, white gold, diamond ring.

"What's that ?" Ézrie asked looking at it with glee.

"A promise ring" Cade explained.

"What's a promise ring ?" She asked still smiling at the ring.

"Well when a guy gives his girlfriend a promise ring, it's kind of promise saying that they're maybe...get married one day..." He told her smiling shyly.

"Get Married ?" She repeated "I've never thought about that before..." She mumbled twiddling her thumbs.

"You don't have to if you don't want to..." He sighed.

"No! I want to!" She said before he could take the ring away. "Of course I do..." She smiled at him.

"Really ?" He beamed.

"Yeah, really, really" She grinned. She let out an excited squeal as he slid the ring on her finger and picked her up. Cade spun her around and hugged her tightly.

"I love you Cade She smiled kissing his nose cutely. Cade smiled at her appreciatively.

"I love you too" He replied kissing her softly. He placed her down and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "You and me kiddo" He told her.

"mhm" She grinned kissed his chest and resting her head on it. Ézrie and Cade celebarted their love for each other and under the night's gaze they both knew that they would spend and eternity in each others arms.

Each time Cade was asked how long he would love Ézrie for her answered "Always."


	16. Éternel - Epilogue

Éternel - Epilogue

The crisp winter sunshine flooded the bedroom and Ézrie fluttered open her now golden eyes that matched Cade's. Soon the sounds of feet pattering along the corridor were heard and the door flew open.

"Merry Christmas Mommy!" said a little-un with sandy blonde which was ruffled with curls. She was carrying a present that was almost twice the side of her. Along side her stood her toddler brother who was holding his teddy drooped in one hand and the other was holding a small cylinder wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Ella" Ézrie smiled coming over to her and picking her up.

"No Mommy I need to go get my stocking first!" Ella giggled as Ézrie placed her down.

"Alright then" Ézrie giggled looking at Elliot who immediately followed his sister out of the room and into the living room.

"Cade wake up..." Ézrie giggled smacking his head with a pillow.

"Ow!" Cade chuckled sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"You _have_ to get up early it's Christmas!" She smiled pulling him up. She too was acting like one of the children.

"Alright, Alright!" Cade huffed standing up and lightly tapping Ézrie on the arm "But don't hit me!" He winked.

"I can hit my husband when I like" She said poking out her tounge and walking into the living room where Ella and Elliot had gathered exploring the mounds of presents that were around the tree.

"Do you think maybe we've spoiled them a little _too_ much this year..." Cade suggested smiling at the two little-uns who were bust tearing open presents with glee.

"No." Ézrie smiled "Not at all" Cade shook his head and took her hand. Both of them were wearing matching rings and on each ring there was message to remind them or each other.  
Latimer and Adrien has organised for the rings to be engraved with the word "Éternel".

* FIN *


End file.
